


A Pleasant Way to Pass the Time

by clgfanfic



Category: Soldier of Fortune Inc.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a post-"Broken Play" story</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Way to Pass the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Don't Ask, Don't Tell #3 under the pen name Duval.

**Friday, 1130 Hours**

**The Silver Star**

 

Benny Ray hobbled slowly across the basement of the Silver Star Hotel.  Out of the hospital for five days now, he was still sore, stiff, and limping.  And two hours of physical therapy earlier that morning had only brought the aches and pains into sharp relief.  He cursed softly as a stab of hot agony shot through his ankle when he put too much weight on it, but refused to use the cane they'd given him.

When he reached the nearest of the two couches, he carefully eased himself down with a relieved sigh.  A soft chuckle from the second sofa forced a smile that looked more like a grimace onto the sniper's lips.

"What are you laughin' at?" he grumbled.  "You were moving' slower 'n me a few minutes ago."

Already stretched out on the second couch, Chance watched the sniper with an amused twinkle in his eyes.  "Yeah?  Well, next time we'll just break out the stopwatch and race."

Benny Ray snorted, absently rubbing at his aching chest.  "No thanks.  The results would be too damned depressing."

"Rico was in top form this morning, huh?"

The sniper nodded.  "Oh, yeah.  He was on a damned roll.  I haven't hurt like this in years."

"Tell me about it," Chance replied, also lightly massaging his own chest.  "Thought I was going to die yesterday afternoon when he was through with me.  You take your medicines?"

"Yeah, just did," Benny Ray said.  "You?"

"Before I laid down.  I usually hate that stuff, but I'll tell you, I'm enjoying it just fine right now."

Benny Ray nodded.  "Absolutely."

Both operators had taken a beating during a recent mission in Bosnia.  In Chance's case that was literally true, and his chest and back were covered with large contusions, compliments of a pipe-wielding Serb.  Benny Ray, on the other hand, had taken a nasty fall down a steep hillside that had left him with a badly sprained ankle.  Then he'd been shot, twice, at close range.  Luckily his kevlar vest took the brunt of the hard impacts, but it had still left the sniper with badly bruised ribs, not to mention his chest, which was almost entirely black and blue.

Both men had been kept in the hospital for several days while the doctors waited to make sure that there were no serious complications from their injuries.  Then they had been sent home to rest for a couple more days before their physical therapy sessions began.  Both operators still had several weeks of painful rehabilitation left to endure.

While they suffered through the therapy, they were both staying at the Silver Star, a normal situation for Benny Ray, who had moved into the old hotel when he and his now ex-wife had first separated.  Chance, however, usually spent his free time at an old hanger at the Santa Anna airport, a hanger that had been renovated into a well-appointed loft.  But the Silver Star was much closer to the Veterans' Hospital where he now had to report every other afternoon for Rico to torture him.  Chance had a great deal of sympathy for the sniper, who had to go every morning.

"Where is everybody?" Benny Ray asked, easing back, then gingerly lifting his injured leg to rest it on the couch.

Chance slowly sat up, one arm hugged tightly against his abdomen as he moved.  "Uh, let's see.  C.J. left this morning for Sacramento."

"The rugby tournament?" Benny Ray asked.

Chance nodded.  Why the Brit enjoyed officiating ladies' rugby he had no clue, but he did, and this weekend he was in the state capitol for a tournament that would determine which California team would go on to Denver to compete in the Western Regional Finals in two weeks.  It was something he couldn't miss, or so he'd said.  And, since they were standing down for at least a couple of months, Matt had let him go.  They all suspected that what he really needed was some time away to come to terms with his actions in Bosnia, and the reasons behind them.

"The major?" the sniper asked.

"He left just before you got here.  He told me to tell you that he'll be spending the weekend up at his uncle's cabin."

"Who'd he take?" Benny Ray asked, grinning.  He'd been up to the high country cabin to go fishing with the major a couple of times.

Chance grinned back.  "New lady.  Redhead, tall, _very_ curvy."

"Nancy."

"Very damned fine."

"Tell me about it," Benny Ray replied.  "The Major's a walkin' babe magnet."

Chance chuckled and nodded.  "Margo's still up the coast, right?  She isn't supposed to be back until…?"  He trailed off, trying to remember.

"Wednesday," Benny Ray supplied.  "They left us on our own, huh?"

"Looks that way.  Rico called after he got done with you.  Said he'd drop by this evening to make sure we didn't starve to death."

"Damned nice of him, given what he's doin' to us."

"I thought so, too."  Chance pushed slowly to his feet.  "I was thinking, you want to go try the Jacuzzi?  I don't know about you, but a long soak sounds real good right now."

"The Major got it finished?"

Chance nodded.  "Yep, this morning.  Said he figured we were going to need it, and man is he right.  I'm sore in places I never knew existed."

"Ain't that the truth.  Sounds like a good idea, amigo – anything to loosen up these damned muscles."  Benny Ray maneuvered off the sofa and together the two men shuffled slowly to the elevator, riding it up to the roof where they had been helping Matt build an enclosed Jacuzzi before their disastrous trip to Bosnia.  The new structure had a custom-made, tinted, bullet-proof glass wall that allowed someone in the large room to look out on the beach and the Pacific while keeping anyone from seeing them.  The other three walls were constructed with thick redwood planks.

In the center of the twenty-by-twenty foot room sat the Jacuzzi, which was large enough to comfortably hold all five operators, with room left over for several more people, if they didn't mind getting a little cozy.  In one corner of the room was a large glass-enclosed shower with two heads.

Chance turned on the heat and circulation system, the water immediately beginning to bubble.  "The Major said it should only take a few minutes for it to warm up enough to get in."

Benny Ray nodded.  "It'll take me that long t' get undressed," he grumbled.

The two men unbuttoned their shirts and carefully shrugged them off.  They paused long enough to compare bruises, then sat down to remove their shoes and socks, both grunting softly as they did.

"Man, I hope this helps," Chance moaned.  "I hate this."

"Amen to that, brother," the sniper replied, pushing stiffly to his feet again so he could unbutton his jeans and shove them over his hips.

Chance watched for a moment, rubbing the palm of his right hand with the thumb of his left hand.  He felt the sweat pop out on his upper lip.  Then he stood and reached for his own zipper, pulling it down.  A moment later, it felt like he had physically left his body and was merely watching like some impassive observer as they both sat and pulled off their pants, both going slowly as their muscles protested the activity.  Chance watched Benny Ray from the corner of his eye.  He'd been hoping for a moment like this for several long months, and he sighed softly, admiring the bold, blatant masculinity the sniper radiated even when he was hurting.  Benny Ray's chest was well sculpted, thanks to many hours of weight work, and the pilot wanted to reach out and stroke the man's skin, run his fingers through the abundant hair, touch the half-hidden nubs, but he wasn't sure that would even be possible, given the extensive bruising.  He glanced down at his own chest, which was equally discolored, and shook his head.  Why did he always want sex when he was injured?

He shook his head.  It was hard to admit, even to himself, that he could entertain such wanton, unnamable desires.  But there they were anyway, vandalizing his mind, lying in wait just below the surface of his thoughts, pouncing when he least expected it.

And it wasn't just Benny Ray who had caught his eye of late.  C.J. had as well, and he suspected that if he could ever get the Brit into his bed, he'd be willing to stop looking for anything more.  The sniper, on the other hand, struck him as a very pleasant way to pass the time.  He couldn't understand either reaction, but he knew he wanted both men, maybe more than he'd ever wanted any woman he'd been with.  It was like a wound, aching and throbbing, refusing to heal.  And sometimes, like now, it made his balls ache.

Stripped down to their briefs, they both stopped, catching their breaths, the activity leaving them winded and aching.

The sniper blushed slightly.  "Guess we should've grabbed swim trunks on the way up, huh?"

Chance shrugged.  "Hell, Benny Ray, there's no one here, might as well just skinny dip."

Benny Ray looked at the stack of towels sitting on a shelf.  He stood and grabbed one, tossing it to Chance.  "Sounds good to me."

They pulled off their briefs, then maneuvered over to the quickly-warming water.  Chance glanced obliquely at Benny Ray's cock, impressive even in its un-aroused state, and swallowed hard as he struggled to keep his own semi-hard dick from becoming fully erect.

They eased themselves into the Jacuzzi, each finding a position where the jets of hot water massaged their aching shoulders and backs.

"Oh, man, that feels soooo good," Chance sighed, his eyes closed, a lopsided grin on his mouth.

"Very damned good," Benny Ray agreed, his eyes closing as well as the hot jets of water worked their magic on his aching muscles.

As they relaxed in the bubbling water, the two men drifted closer to each other, their thighs eventually bumping, but neither moved away.  They half-floated like that, their legs rubbing against each other, for several minutes before Chance asked, "You want me to rub your back?" then agonized briefly over the slight, almost perceptible tremor in his voice, hoping Benny Ray hadn't heard it.

"Yeah, that'd be great.  If ya don't mind."

Chance opened his eyes and moved to sit on one of the shelves.  Benny Ray maneuvered into position in front of him and the pilot set to work, his hands moving over the man's skin, reveling in the feel of the muscles moving under his hands.

The sniper groaned.  "Oh, man, now _that_ feels good," he half-slurred.

"Your chest sore?"

"Some," Benny Ray admitted.  "The pills are helpin' that."

"Yeah, me, too."

Chance let his hands move over Benny Ray's shoulders, gently rubbing over his collarbones, exploring his upper arms.  He edged closer, planning to reach around and lightly rubs across the man's abdomen, but the head of his cock bumped against the sniper's buttock and he scooted a little farther back.

Several minutes later Benny Ray thanked him, then had Chance turn around so he could return the favor.  His hands were strong and sure, moving over the black man's back with practiced ease.

 _Gotta be a result of being married_ , Chance rationalized.  He closed his eyes, enjoying the feelings generated by the feel of the sniper's hands moving over his skin.  He felt his cock pulse, but the water was too warm for him to get fully hard.  He sighed softly as Benny Ray's touch extended to the pilot's shoulders, arms, and chest.  But it never hurt, the man somehow knowing when he could go hard, and when he needed to use a lighter touch.

Both men felt better after their massage, and they eased down into the water until the bubbles were lapping at their chins.  Relaxed, they rested, their legs touching once again.  They stayed in the Jacuzzi until they were both starting to wrinkle and the water was almost too hot to tolerate.  When they climbed out, both were moving easier and feeling much better.

"Y' know, think I might just live after all," Benny Ray sighed, quickly wrapping his towel around his waist.

Chance gasped silently, sure that the man's cock was half-hard.  It was now or never.  "Me, too," he agreed, wrapping himself in his own towel, then he licked his suddenly dry lips and added, "I'm going to jump in the shower, rinse off the chlorine.  How 'bout you?  There's room for two.  Hell, for three."

Benny Ray nodded casually.  "Sounds good.  I think those pills finally kicked in, too.  I feel almost normal."

"Yeah, me, too.  I think this might be the way to survive the PT – get through it, take the pills, then take a long soak with a little massage," he said, walking to the shower and turning on the water while Benny Ray shut down the Jacuzzi.

His gaze met the sniper's when he started over to join him.  It was impenetrable, as usual.  Chance knew he should stop pushing, but every ounce of logic and reason had deserted him the moment he'd seen the man's semi-hardness.  He wanted the sniper, badly, and it appeared that Benny Ray might not object.

"You know the worst part of this?" he said, his voice a little airy when he realized that the sniper's face and chest were flushed.

"Hmm?" Benny Ray responded.

"Haven't had any for a while.  Makes me tense," Chance said, tossing his towel over a rack near the shower door.  "Makes it harder to relax, you know?"

The sniper nodded, but said, "All those pretty ladies I've seen you with?"  He hung his towel next to the black man's.  "I'm sure any one of 'em would be happy t' come over and help ya out."

Chance shrugged one shoulder.  "Probably," he grinned.  "But I've been wanting something different," he added, his gaze dropping to the pendulous prominence of Benny Ray's exposed cock for just a second before he climbed into the shower, silently begging the sniper to understand what he was suggesting, and to follow.

Benny Ray stepped in right behind him and closed the glass door.

They each stepped under a shower head, letting the warm water rinse their skin clean.

"Hey, get my back for me, man," Chance said nonchalantly, handing Benny Ray a bar of soap.

For a brief millisecond the expression on the sniper's face resembled that of a hungry predator and Chance trembled in hopeful anticipation.  _Take the hint, Brother Ray_ , he silently urged.  _Take the hint_.

"Turn around," the sniper said, his tone a low purr as his eyes narrowed.

Chance swallowed hard and leaned into the shower, bracing his extended arms and hands against the tiled wall, his back to Benny Ray.  His legs were spread wide enough to be an invitation.  He closed his eyes and felt his cock stiffen in expectation.  He sighed as the sniper's soapy hands roamed freely over the corded muscles of his exposed back; water collected in his pubic hair and dripped from the smooth curve of his cock head.  He looked down, watching the liquid running along his shaft.

Then, abruptly, Chance gasped; Benny Ray's hands had moved from his back to the cheeks of his ass.  "Oh yeah," he breathed.  He closed his eyes again and swallowed hard as the sniper's hand moved between his thighs, under his dangling cock and balls.

"I readin' this right?" the sniper asked.

"You are…  If you don't mind…?"

A sudsy hand slipped between Chance's cheeks, and with a slight pressure, rubbed provocatively, slowly, against his sphincter.

Under the splashing water, Chance could hear Benny Ray's breathing growing harder, like his own, fraught with tension and undeclared appetite, and his cock grew so hard that it hurt.

Behind him, Chance knew Benny Ray was lathering his cock even as the sniper continued to probe the pilot's ass with a soapy finger, carefully stretching and lubricating the tight muscle until it accepted a second digit.

"You're pretty tight," Benny Ray whispered roughly, his tone deep, feverish.

Chance gasped aloud and arched back.  He wanted it; wanted whatever Benny Ray was about to give him.  He was so flushed, burning with such intense desire, that he didn't hear himself moan, or realize that he was begging the sniper to take him.

Benny Ray gripped Chance's shoulders firmly, then poised his swollen crown at the black man's puckered rim.  "Oh, Christ, Chance," he moaned as he thrust forward, the man's tight ass gripping his cock head like a tight fist.

Chance groaned and gasped for breath as he flinched hard at the unsuspected pleasure of being penetrated by his friend.  His ass had swallowed Benny Ray whole; no pain, just intense, immediate gratification like he had never before experienced.  He forced his ass back to the moist, warm nest of Benny Ray's pubic hair, felt the sniper's muscular body press against his bare, wet back.  The man's hot, steamy breath tickled against his ear as he hissed, "So tight…  Christ, you're so damned tight."

"Do it," Chance replied.

Benny Ray thrust his cock forward with the full force of his body weight and watched the distended, heavily veined shaft of his cock disappear into the tight grip of Chance's hot insides.  The sniper bludgeoned him with care, but it was enough to make the thick vein in Chance's neck stand out as he bucked and groaned.

He wanted Benny Ray to ride him hard, but he knew that neither of them was up to that.  Not yet.

Still, Benny Ray worked him with an oddly controlled abandon, plowing him again and again as he strained to get every inch of his hard cock inside the pilot.

Chance reached back behind himself and clasped a hand around the back of Benny Ray's neck, bucking and gasping each time the sniper's cock slid into him.

The sniper knew he was getting close, the tightness of Chance's ass muscles constricting around his swollen cock with such a smooth sucking sensation that he could barely hold off his climax.  He felt Chance reach for his own cock, jerking on it

frantically several times before he started shooting his seed into the water swirling down the drain.

Rather than come in the man's ass, Benny Ray withdrew, watching as Chance continued to tremble as the last of his seed pulsed free.

Without a word, both men rinsed off.  Then Chance turned off the water and said thickly, "Follow me."

Benny Ray obeyed, his still-erect cock bouncing as he did.  Back in the room, he sat where Chance pointed, on the edge of the Jacuzzi, his back to the now-still water.

Chance knelt between the sniper's thighs.  He could feel the heat of Benny Ray's stare on him, watching, waiting.  He closed his fist around the pendulous cock and the sniper reached down and brushed his fingers lightly against the black man's cheek, whispering, "You want it, don't you?  You've wanted it for a long time."

Chance nodded.  "Don't know why, but yeah, I've wanted you for a while now."  He took Benny Ray's engorged cock-head into his mouth as he looked directly into the man's eyes.

The sniper groaned from the pleasure, his gaze locked on Chance's.  "I'm close, man," he managed.

Chance worked his mouth down to the wild pubic hair around Benny Ray's cock, feeling it brush against his nostrils.  He cupped the sniper's dangling balls in his palm and squeezed until Benny Ray winced and moaned, "Oh, yeah," deep in his throat, the sound so intimate that a shiver raced up Chance's spine.

He grabbed the base of the sniper's shaft, watching as the man's cock grew even fuller in girth and length.  Before he realized what he was doing, Chance could feel his fingertips stroking the dark pubic hair that stretched above Benny Ray's crotch.  He buried his face in the hair and inhaled the pungent, musky scent.

Chance pulled the soft, fleshy meat from his mouth and admired it for a moment before nibbling and toying with the smooth crown for a while before sucking it into his mouth again.  He felting the peach-shaped knob dilate and press against the back of his throat.  He pulled it from his mouth again and licked the underside of the enlarged shaft, then swallowed the man whole, the sniper's balls grazing his chin.

Benny Ray answering moan was so deep and low in his throat that the sound, both sensuous and solicitous, aroused Chance's nipples.  The pilot felt his own cock rise, resting hard and hot against his belly once again.

The sniper pumped Chance's mouth with his own distinctive rhythm; fast and hard, then slow and easy, the supple, enlarged cock head sliding easily down Chance's throat.

He milked Benny Ray's cock until he felt the sniper's muscles tense.  Then, without preamble, a profuse ejaculate of warm semen gushed from the meaty center of the man's cock in quick, furious squirts.  Chance swallowed hard, but the come kept flowing, filling his mouth until it dribbled down his chin, dripping to his chest like salty raindrops.

Benny Ray writhed and moaned at the intensity of his ejaculation, at the violent sensitivity centered in the tender flesh of his swollen cock-head.  Then he slumped forward, gasping for breath.

Chance stood, his cock hard and distended, oozing with pre-come.  He stepped forward and guided himself to Benny Ray's mouth.  His cock, corpulent and ridged with thick, extended veins, pulsated with sexual ardor as he clasped the sniper's head in his hands and pumped his cock down the man's throat.

Benny Ray reached out and clutched the cheeks of Chance's ass in his palms and squeezed hard, forcing the black man's substantial cock deeper into his mouth.

Chance was so aroused it took him all of a minute to come again, his eyes fluttering, then clamping shut as he felt the rise of come surge from his cock and into Benny Ray's mouth.

The sniper reached up and pinched Chance's supple brown nipples, twisting them hard between his fingers while the black man quickly emptied himself in his mouth.

When he was done he dropped down to sit beside Benny Ray, sucking in huge gulps of air.  "Damn," he gasped.  "That was too good."

"Yeah," Benny Ray agreed, his gaze smoldering as it roamed over Chance's body.

"Think we're gonna pay for that?"

The sniper shrugged.  "Don't care.  You?"

"Nope, me neither."  Once he caught his breath, Chance stood and extended his hand to Benny Ray.  "Let's go get cleaned up, and then we can go get something to eat."

The sniper nodded.  "What then?" he asked as they climbed back into the shower and turned on the water.

"Come back, take a nap, then see how we feel."

"And if we're feeling pretty good?"

Chance grinned.  "Repeat performance."

"Just what I was hoping you'd say," Benny Ray replied, his own gaze equally hungry as he soaped himself.  "Damn," he added, "never thought it would feel so good."

"Me, either.  You okay with this?" Chance asked, rinsing, then turning off the water.  They both climbed out and walked over to grab clean towels.

"Yep."

As they dried, Chance added, "But it's just for fun, right?"

"Agreed," Benny Ray said.  "Besides, I've had my eye on another ass.  And so have you, amigo."

Chance grinned.  "Yeah, I have.  Don't know what it is about the man."  He grinned.  "Maybe it's the accent."

Benny Ray shook his head, finding it hard to imagine Chance and C.J. together, but wanting his friends to be happy.  "Good luck."

"You too."

The sniper nodded.  "But 'til we both get what we really want, I think I'll enjoy what I have."

Chance smiled broadly.  "Amen to that, Brother Ray."


End file.
